With you till the very end
by adelaide.australia
Summary: La fin approche pour Dean. Castiel est évidemment présent...


**Voici un petit O.S. (mon premier) sur Dean et Castiel. **

**L'idée m'est venu en voyant la magnifique créa' de Rebecca dont voici le lien : /99077 (N'hésitez pas à aller voir ses autres créations,ça vaut vraiment le coup). Bien sur,j'ai son autorisation pour m'inspirer de son oeuvre (Merci encore Rebecca).**

**Je vous souhaite à tous une bonne lecture et espère que vous apprécierez!**

**A bientôt!**

* * *

La fin était proche pour Dean, il le savait. Il sentait son corps faiblir de plus en plus, la vie s'échappait de lui. Cette fois, c'était inévitable. Il lui semblait que tout était passé si vite malgré les épreuves qu'il avait subi.  
Il jeta à un œil à Castiel, son ami. Il était là, comme toujours. L'ange lui sourit tristement et lui prit la main. Cela faisait des années que Dean avait accepté ces marques d'affection et qu'il avait abandonné l'idée de l'espace personnel. Et il se sentait bien mieux depuis.

- Monsieur Winchester ?  
Une infirmière venait d'entrer dans la chambre, ils se tournèrent tout deux vers elle.  
- Votre grand-père doit se reposer, vous devriez faire de même. continua-t-elle en s'adressant à Castiel.  
Celui-ci se leva de mauvaise grâce, il ne voulait pas s'attirer les foudres d'une infirmière. Le mois dernier, l'une d'elle l'avait vivement critiqué car il était sans cesse avec Dean et ne lui permettait pas de se reposer.  
- Cas' ? l'interpella Dean.  
- Oui ?  
- Tu reviendras quand…quand ce sera l'heure ?  
- Bien sur, Dean. Je serai là dans une heure, tu ne partiras pas seul.  
Il sortit de la pièce en silence, laissant Dean avec l'infirmière qui vérifia les sondes qui l'alimentait. Après quelques minutes, celle-ci sortit à son tour. Il était à présent seul, seul avec lui-même.

Dean contemplait ses mains, ridées depuis longtemps. Jamais il n'aurait cru qu'il attendrait un âge si avancé : il avait fêté ses 91 ans le mois dernier. Sam était mort voilà 5 ans, d'une simple crise cardiaque, et l'aîné ne s'en était jamais totalement remis. Il avait passé sa vie à protéger son petit frère mais la Mort l'avais prit alors qu'ils prenaient un verre en bord de mer. Dean y avait vu une forme d'ironie.  
Castiel avait été là, il avait toujours été là malgré les années qui passaient. L'ange ne vieillissait pas et la différence physique c'était peu à peu creuser. Et un jour, il y a plus de trente ans, Sam eut l'idée de le faire passer pour le fils de Dean. Ca les avait bien amusé surtout que la ressemblance physique était inexistante. Castiel avait donc été rebaptisé « Castiel Winchester ». Les années s'étaient encore écoulées et il y a peu de temps, Dean était devenu « Papy Dean ». Avec ce mensonge, leur lien c'était encore renforcé.  
Le chasseur ne regrettait rien : avoir Castiel comme fils, puis petit-fils, était sa plus grande fierté.

Dean ferma les yeux quelques instants et quand il les ouvrit à nouveau, Castiel était assis à coté de lui, à l'observer.  
- Je me suis encore endormi…Putain de vieillesse !  
- Ce n'est pas grave Dean, j'aime te regarder dormir.  
Une larme coula le long de la joue de l'ange.  
- Cas' ?  
- Ce n'est rien. Ces moments vont me manquer.  
- Mais…Tu viens avec moi, n'est ce pas ? Tu m'as dit que…  
Dean sembla paniqué et il se mit à trembler.  
- Oui, Dean. Je te rejoins au paradis. Nous serons tout les trois, avec Sam.  
Les dernières paroles de l'ange le rassurèrent et il sourit.  
- On pourrait chercher Bobby aussi ?  
- On cherchera Bobby, bien sur.  
Il y eut un silence, ils se regardaient dans les yeux comme ils le faisaient depuis de nombreuses années, certaines choses ne changeaient pas.  
- Tu te souviens de Tessa ? Demanda Dean.  
- La faucheuse ?  
- Oui. Tu penses que c'est elle qui viendra ?  
- Peut être. Elle t'aime beaucoup.  
- J'aurai du l'inviter à boire un café quand j'en avais l'occasion…

Soudainement, Dean manqua d'air. Il respira difficilement et les machines autour de lui se mirent à sonner. Un médecin et une infirmière se précipitèrent et lui donnèrent un masque à oxygène. Tout rentra dans l'ordre en quelques dizaines de minutes.  
Castiel était resté calme, un peu à l'écart, observant. Quand le personnel soignant partit, il s'approcha à nouveau et embrassa Dean sur le front.  
- C'est l'heure, Dean.  
- Quoi ? Déjà ?  
- Oui.  
- J'ai…J'ai peur.  
- Ce n'est pas la fin, c'est juste un nouveau début.  
- Cas'…  
Sa voix était emplie de larmes, il le suppliait. Il s'était promis de rester fort mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir peur.  
- Reste calme, tout ira bien. Il te reste quelques instants.  
Dean prit la main de son ange et la serra fort. Très fort.  
- Merci pour tout, Cas'. Merci pour toutes ces années.  
- Merci à toi, Dean. Ce fut de beaux moments.  
- Je ne regrette rien de ce qu'on a vécu. Chaque moment avec toi m'est précieux.  
- Tu deviens sentimental avec l'âge.  
Castiel sourit, son sens de l'humour s'était peu à peu développé et il adorait l'ironie.  
- Faut croire…T'as pas intérêt à raconter ça à Sammy, il va me chambrer pour le reste de l'éternité sinon.  
- C'est promis.  
Une des machines sonna à nouveau, le cœur de Dean s'emballait. Ce dernier serra encore la main de l'ange avant de la relâcher. C'était la fin. Dean était parti avec le sourire et Castiel supposa que c'était la belle Tessa qui était venu pour son dernier voyage. Peut être prendraient-ils un café ensemble.

Quelques heures plus tard, Castiel était toujours à coté de son ami. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de pleurer, il comprenait mieux les humains à présent.  
Même s'il savait qu'il rejoindrait Dean dans les heures qui suivraient, c'était la fin des moments terrestres. Les dix premières années avec les Winchester avaient été difficiles, ça avait été des années de guerre mais ensuite, tout c'était calmé. Ils avaient gagné et avaient vécu tout les trois, profitant de la vie.  
Les souvenirs submergèrent l'ange. Tout ces Noël qu'ils avaient passé au pied du sapin, ils avaient pris l'habitude de passer les fêtes au Canada pour profiter de la neige. Les voyages au bout du monde qu'ils avaient fait malgré la peur de l'avion de Dean, ils avaient découvert d'autres cultures et Castiel s'était mis à aimer de plus en plus l'humanité et les frères étaient devenus plus compréhensifs envers leurs semblables. Et ces moments simples trop nombreux pour qu'il puisse s'en souvenir.

Ce soir là, le corps de Dean brûlait. Castiel lui avait réservé les adieux digne d'un grand chasseur, comme ils avaient fait pour Sam et Garth quelques années auparavant. Quand le corps fut presque consumé, Castiel observa une dernière fois son environnement avant de disparaitre à tout jamais.


End file.
